


You Took It

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	You Took It

Bucky was looking through his hut for his arm, it was not in its case. Then he noticed Rocket sleeping in his chair, "Rocket what the hell? What did you do with it? Where is it?” Rocket awoke slowly. ”I was sleeping. What’s your problem?” Bucky snarled, “Where is my arm rocket? You said you would get it and you did, so where is it? I have to go help Shuri with the goats.” Rocket snickered, “Then go I am sure it will show up. Bucky huffed, “Rocket be real, you took it.” Rocket whined, "I did not and you can't prove anything even if I had." Bucky was seething with anger, “Fine, it better be around when I get back.” Rocket rolled his eyes, and went back to lay in the chair. When Bucky was gone, then and only then, did he pull out Bucky's arm.


End file.
